


His Only One

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loving!Harry, M/M, Overprotective!Harry, Romance, Vengeful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort falls asleep waiting for his only one to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was always a busy and uncaring man. He had an agenda and he was sticking to it. He may have become distracted for seventeen years but not anymore. For the past five years he has back on track and steadily moving towards his goals for a better future for the wizarding world. He was still ruthless in some regards such as when a follower failed in his duty and mission, or when he came across truly horrid muggles, like those on Pivet Drive. He was still fearsome but he is once more respected as well. His followers seem more dedicated than usual, whether that was because his looks have returned back to 25 year old self or not is undecided. He presented a certain face to public, but he had another side when he was by himself or with his lover.

It was only with his lover that he truly let his guard down, showing the aggravation and frustration from the bumbling numskulls to highly irritating women who throw their bosoms into his face. He also shows the worried and self-conscious side constantly seeking the warmth and love that his lover bestows upon nightly and daily. His only saving grace sometimes during the day is the constant reassurance and calmness his lover sends through their telepathic link. Although for the past couple of days his lover has been absent due to a mission only one of them could accomplish.

Currently though Voldemort was sound asleep at his desk papers piled around him and his quill almost falling out of his hand. Chuckling Voldemort's lover removed the quill and organized the papers that demanded Voldemort's attention. Carefully lifting Voldemort lithe body, he carried his beloved Voldemort to their chambers. Placing Voldemort on the bed he casually waved his hand and removed their clothes before climbing in behind his beloved allowing Voldemort to turn and bury deeper into his embrace sliding into a dreamless sleep waiting for the sun to rise.

As dawn approached Voldemort slowly returned to consciousness thinking that his lover should be home sometime today. He has missed his lover to the point of deluding himself that those warm arms were cradling him and shielding him from evil miscreants that annoy to no end, namely Dumbledore and his headless chickens. Shifting a bit to become more comfortable he noticed that something was blocking him from his lover's side of the bed. Frowning, Voldemort knew that he didn't invite anyone to their home, one this was their sanctuary and two he wouldn't betray the one person that completes him like that. Opening his eyes only to stare the sleeping face his only one, closing his eyes Voldemort counted to ten before opening them once more. His only one was still there breathing softly as he slumbered. Smiling Voldemort lifted a hand to his lover's face to caress it smiling when his lover's body relaxed even more, as if waiting for his touch. Trailing his hand downwards toward his lover's chest he felt a few more scars that hadn't been there when he left. Frowning he traced the long and short scars across his only one's torso before looking up and wondering what had happened when he noticed a pair of green sleepily looking at him.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked calmly even though his emotions were running rampant with worry and anger that someone had hurt his one.

"hmmm? Later. I just want to hold you beloved," his lover replied pulling him close.

"Harry for it to scar it had to have been major, don't blow it off like its nothing," Voldemort scolded even though he was leaning further into the warmth that Harry's body provided.

Sighing Harry nuzzled Voldemort's hair before saying, "It was just a warrior test, that I passed before I could even talk to their chieftain. Please, its nothing to worry about. Just let me rest with you in my arms before the evilness of the world sets in."

Not receiving an answer Harry leaned back to see the his beloved had once again fall asleep cuddled close to him. Sighing he ran his fingers through Voldemort's hair whispering out loud, "I'm more worried that you haven't been eating or sleeping since I left a week ago."

Closing his eyes Harry promised to rising sun that he is hand feeding his beloved in bed all day. Even if he had to tie Voldemort to their bed.

Five hours later…..

"Why do I have to stay in bed?" Voldemort asked laying propped up against the headboard with pillows all around him naked as Harry was standing pulling on a pair loose boxers that hung low on waist.

"Because you haven't been taking care of yourself so I have decided you are on bed rest for the day," Harry answered with a smirk opening the bedroom door, "I'll be back with brunch."

Voldemort sighed leaning back upon all of the useless pillows Harry insisted on him having. Who knew that collapsing in the middle of small town grocery store would have resulted in having Harry Potter become his over-protective and loving partner?

*Flashback*

_He had been staying at his hidden manor in a small town in Scotland resting and plotting new ways to kill Harry when he went to the store for some food disguised of course. He hadn't been sleeping at all and rarely been eating as he was focused on nothing but capturing Harry. He hadn't realized how weak his body had become until he grabbed a gallon of milk and collapsed. Before he blacked out he remembered hearing a pop and pair of worried green eyes. Next time he woke up he was in a comfy and warm bed feeling well rested even though he could do little more than move his head to see black hair bent over a book. He must have made some noise as sharp green eyes looked up from the text to study him._

" _For a Dark Lord you sure are neglectful of your health. Don't you know your magic is directly affected by your health?" Harry lectured._

_Voldemort just scowled and looked away. HE didn't need to be lectured some mere adolescent boy, even though he looked like a man with his broad shoulders those long legs that were crossed. It didn't help that his face has matured since the last time he saw him over two years ago. It had been rumored that Harry Potter, Savior, had just up and disappeared, hence the non-stop plotting trying to find the blasted boy-man._

" _You know I could easily kill right now, especially since I have destroyed all of your horcruxes," Harry mentioned casually marking his place in his book._

_Worried eyes flicked back at the calm and composed boy –er man sitting by his bedside. Voldemort was truly afraid right now. He really could die, his life was in Harry's hands. Harry moved and Voldemort watched him like a hawk waiting for the killing blow, but Harry did was place his book down and snapped his fingers._

_A house-elf appeared with a tray of broth and left without a word. Harry took the broth and sat on the bed beside Voldemort and held the spoon out for Voldemort to open his mouth. Figuring there was nothing left since he was at Harry's mercy he reluctantly opened his mouth._

_Voldemort had waited for week, patiently enduring Harry's mother-hening and small conversations before he exploded._

" _Why are you taking care of me? Why haven't you killed me? Once I'm stronger I will kill you!" Voldemort yelled, he had regained enough strength to sit up but not enough to walk by himself just yet._

" _If you truly want to kill me, I will let you. As for taking care of you, I wanted to and it helped to ease what my life has become. I'm weary of this time and if you kill me, you are doing me a favor," Harry explained calmly still holding a spoon full of a hearty soup for Voldemort to eat._

" _You can't give up! You are supposed to vanquish me!" Voldemort was enraged someone who was supposed to be his equal was giving up? After he had come this close to killing him?_

" _Ha, yeah key word supposed to. The prophecy was already fulfilled that fateful night. I just learned about this a year ago. Since then, I have learned of the betrayals of friends and mentors. So I say fuck 'em and I have abandon them since they aren't worthy of my loyalty. Oh I should probably also tell you that I'm also a horcrux. So technically you just need me to stay alive forever and vice versa. But I don't want to live forever. What is the meaning of life you don't have someone to love and cherish that won't betray you?" Harry replied setting the soup and spoon on the bedside._

_Standing Harry said with a hint of sadness, "Well you need some time to think, I guess. I won't bother you anymore unless you call for me. Just tap the side table twice when you are done with your food and three times if you require anything."_

_Harry left the room leaving Voldemort in stunned silence about all of the revealed truths. Once he got over the fact that his life's work for past decade had been a waste and that Harry was his unintentional horcrux and the fact that he had been relying on his once enemy Voldemort had found that he actually enjoyed being fussed about and started to miss Harry's presence. He missed the small smiles Harry tried to hide from him and the actually surprisingly intelligent conversations and insight. Later that night Voldemort called for Harry and their relationship as enemies ceased to exist and their tentative friendship took place._

*End flashback*

Thinking about their friendship that grew into the love it was today Voldemort had to smile even if his love was being slightly silly in having him on bed rest. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wouldn't deny it to himself though, if Harry was here to care for him and look after him Voldemort was truly content and that he had missed his only one. He loved that Harry would make sure he came to bed at eleven and to eat three meals a day, and Voldemort was positive that Dumbledore would have won five years ago easily if Harry hadn't been in that town in store at that exact time. Thanks to Harry's TLC (tender loving care) he was now stronger in both body and power as well as in numbers. Smiling and relaxing deeper into those now useful pillows, Voldemort was truly happy.

"I told you that those pillows are comfortable," Harry teased carrying in a plate of light finger foods.

"And you were not wrong," Voldemort acquiesced. He still hated being wrong no matter who it was.

Chuckling Harry placed the tray on side table and motioned for his lover to sit up and slipping behind Voldemort cradling him close.

"You are truly the best pillow though," Voldemort murmured relaxing once more.

"Only for you my love. Shall we eat?" Harry asked nuzzling Voldemort's neck.

"If you insist," Voldemort answered with a heavy sigh, but Harry saw through it and knew that Voldemort was enjoying the pampering. Who knew that a Dark Lord only needed some love and attention.

"I do, you need energy since I plan on ravishing you after a bit," Harry replied huskily biting Voldemort's neck causing a pleasurable shiver to run down Voldemort spine.

"In that case, I must conserve energy and order you to feed me," Voldemort replied breathily.

"Of course my love," Harry complied reaching for the bowl cubed fruit, truly happy that he had helped that weak Dark Lord all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning light a majestic white owl was out delivering three letters. Most would see the owl as the owl of punishment while very few see it as owl of leisure. As it flew across the morning sky those on the Dark side that saw it shivered and felt sorrow for whoever was receiving the letters.

Lucius Malfoy was in his study going over the papers and statements Gringotts had sent him the previous morning. His quill was scratching away when he heard a click and a flutter of wings. Frowning Lucius looked over to his window, he saw nothing was over there he sighed and turned back to his work only to let startled yelp. There sitting on his desk was a snowy white owl who seemed to be glaring fiercely as she held her leg. Lucius regained his composure and quickly took the letter from her leg. She bit his hand causing blood to well up before she flew out.

Lucius looking down at the letter paled as he recognized the messy scrawl. Lucius, normally only ever received a letter from this sender if he truly pissed him off. Unfortunately Lucius also knows why he is receiving a letter. He knew the Dark Lord's lover has returned from his week-long mission and is most likely unhappy, to put mildly, with the state Lord Voldemort was in when he returned. Gathering his courage, Lucius opened the envelope and read the note:

_I am displeased with you. I will be seeing you at 3 p.m. in the garden at Black Manor. Don't be late._

While his Lord was normally the one to fear on a daily basis or if a mission went wrong, while his Lord's lover was one you didn't fear unless you fail a personal task given to you. Most of the personal tasks are only given to those he trusts and only when he has to leave. Thankfully his Lord's lover wasn't gone very often. With a slight tremble of his hands Lucius set the note down and tried to focus on his paperwork as it was useless to worry to before his appointed time. After an hour of shaky writing and barely legible writing Lucius decided he should go see his wife and son before the meeting.

Severus Snape was drinking his customary tea and reading the latest potion's journal when a snowy white owl landed on his crossed knee with a hoot and a stern look.

"Hmm, Harry is home?" Severus asked the owl.

The owl dipped her head in return and stuck out her leg.

Summoning an owl treat first, Severus gave her the treat as he took the letter. Opening the letter, he read:

_I am pleased yet displeased. I will be seeing you at 3 p.m. in the garden at Black Manor._

Smirking Severus summoned his quill and scratched out a reply: _Your scrawl has improved since Hogwarts. Shall I bring a dessert?_

Severus waited a moment before another line appeared on the note beneath his reply.

_No need although if you want Lucius or Bellatrix in good health you may bring potions for crucio and nutrients potions…_

Severus shook his head and rubbed his temples. He was only bringing enough for Lucius since he knew Lucius actually tried to accomplish his task.

Bellatrix was sitting in one of the abandon Lestrange Houses sipping her tea relishing the warmth and thinking of how good it was when she was able to touch her Lord, even though it had been an innocent touch to the arm it still sent pleasant shivers through her body. Even though she was married to eldest Lestrange brother, she only wanted her master's touch, beside she was sure that the two brothers were most likely lovers anyways. Rabastan and Rodolphus had walked into the kitchen right as owl of punishment sat in the middle of the table feathers puffed out and the brothers swore the owl would have been spitting fire if it was possible. The two brothers cautiously sat down and even flinched when the owl turned to look at them. They personally have never received the letters from the owl of punishment. The look in the owl's seemed to soften when she looked at the two brothers before snapping her attention back to Bellatrix and Rabastan swears he heard a growl.

"Well go on Rabastan take your letter, no doubt you did something to displease our lord with your idiocy," Bellatrix sneered.

Gulping slightly Rabastan went to take the letter but the most peculiar thing the owl of punishment looked at Rabastan with a soft look and hopped closer to him reached out her leg hooting in encouragement. Still weary Rabastan took the letters off her leg but quickly removed his hands when the owl snatched Bellatrix's letter and tossed to her before returning her attention back to Rabastan even going as far as to affectionately peck his hand. Rodolphus was confused about the owl's behavior and stretched out his hand and received the same affectionate peck and look that his brother did.

Rabastan let a small smile grace his lips before opening the letter addressed to him and his brother.

_Your services shall be rewarded please come to the gardens at the Black Manor at 3 p.m. I would also advise that the two of you secretly pack your belongings and bring them with you, discretely of course. Also please act scared for your own sakes until you reach the gardens._

Frowning Rabastan showed the letter to his brother. After reading the letter Rodolphus frowned as well. What had they done to be rewarded? Rodolphus nodded to his brother and they both stumbled out of their chairs muttering "excuse me" as they scurried to their room. Reaching their room Rabastan was the first speak, "Should we be excited or nervous?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard of the white bringing anything but punishment. Also we have never been summoned before on our own," Rodolphus answered bewildered pulling his younger brother into his arms.

"Do you think we will be free from that woman?" Rabastan asked from his brother's arms.

"Hopefully."

Bellatrix had been sneering at the owl who had been glaring at her as she opened her letter and the owl flew away but not before leaving owl shit on the table in her tea. Scowling Bellatrix read the letter:

_I am highly displeased with you. 3 p.m. Gardens. Black Manor._

Bellatrix read the note with a frown the scribble was obviously an angry scrawl one that she didn't recognize. Looking up to ask her worthless husband and his brother what their letter was about she saw them scrambling away. Deciding that it wasn't worth her time, she tossed letter over shoulder forgetting all about it.

Hedwig flew into her beloved masters' chamber with a soft hoot alerting Harry of her return and quieting when Harry pointed to the bed where her Harry's beloved and her other master, Voldemort laying sleeping stretched out with his hair spread out.

Landing on Harry's desk where water and treats waited for her, Harry asked quietly, "Did you deliver the messages with the correct body posturing?"

Hedwig gave Harry a look of Do-you-think-I-am-stupid?

"Ahh and that is why you are my messenger and beloved friend," Harry said warmly.

As the hours ticked by Lucius was becoming more frazzled and less emotional to the point of stone, while Severus continued to make potions and organizing them for his friend. The Lestrange brothers had their belongs packed and dressed in their finest robes which were robes that were least dirty and only a few wholes while Bellatrix was busy fixing her hair and makeup for an 'unexpected meeting' with her Lord.

At 2:45 Harry was sitting out in the Black Gardens wearing tan slacks and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled and a pair of black sunglasses on as it was a bright and sunny day. The roses were blooming and the grass was soft and welcoming to his bare feet. There was a two loud cracks and Rabastan and Rodolphus were standing in the middle of the garden looking nervous and slightly hopeful.

"Welcome Rabastan and Rodolphus, please have seat next to me as we wait for the others," Harry gestured.

The brothers looked at each other nervous, this obviously wasn't the dark lord and were hesitant to sit but then they caught the leather band on the man's wrist and recognized it was the Dark Lord's lover but they have never seen them out of his black robes and black mask before. After that they were quick to comply and sat nervously watching the man. A few seconds later Lucius popped into the garden looking compose but pale. The brothers frowned as the normal proud man was a white as death.

"Lucius welcome, don't worry your punishment is light as I am only a little disappointed. Please seat," Harry said.

"Thank you my lord," Lucius replied with a slight bow.

"How is Cissy and Drake?" Harry asked once Lucius was sitting.

"G-Good, Cissy was thinking of a dinner party for your successful return and Draco has finally captured Blaise's heart it seems," Lucius replied his color slightly coming back.

"That's good, I am sure my beloved would love to attend and I would love to as well, Cissy makes the best brownies. About bloody time Blaise finally accepts Draco. I was ready to go beat Blaise to pulp," Harry answered with a genuine smile.

Lucius knew than that Harry wasn't going to be cruel.

Severus apparated with a soft pop and walked over to an open seat next to Lucius and said, "Harry, if I would have known that it was party I would dressed in my best robes."

The brothers were wide eyes at the informal address and tone that the Potion Master spoke to their Lord's lover.

"Well Severus you offered to bring dessert so I had thought you would have guessed it," Harry joked back.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't bring that dessert as it wouldn't have been enough," Severus answered with a laugh.

Chuckling Harry responded, "Too true since I didn't mention the Lestrange brothers to you."

Lucius and the brothers were amazed at how the Harry and Severus were getting along. Lucius knew that while Harry had for the most part put the past behind him, he didn't expect for Severus and him to be chummy.

"Hmmm a little black haired bitch is late," Harry replied casting a tempus to revel it 3:02 p.m.

"My lord," Rabastan quietly asked.

Turning to look at the younger brother, Harry lifted an eyebrow and said, "Yes?"

"Bellatrix most likely didn't know the letter was real. She's umm…" Rabastan said trailing off trying to find the right word.

"Don't worry Rab, I understand exactly how she is and lucky for me if she doesn't show before ten after the spell I placed her letter will activate and forcefully bring her to me," Harry answered with a predatory grin. Lucius and Severus were under the impression that Harry was hoping for this outcome.

It was silent as the men watched Harry's grin grow wider with each minute that ticked by, before long the time was up and Harry held up three fingers and slowly counted down to one and skanky looking Bellatrix appeared on the grass bound tightly with silent screams trying to escape.

"Well now since everyone is here, shall we start?" Harry asked flicking his wand so that the curse Bellatrix was under was removed but still bound and silent.

"Lucius lets start with you," Harry said watching Lucius pale a little, he continued, "I had given you the mission to make sure Lord Voldemort ate his lunch, did I not?"

"You did my lord," Lucius answered.

"Why did he only eat 2 of the 7 lunches?" Harry asked frostily.

Swallowing Lucius answered in a somewhat steady voice, "There is really no excuse my lord, but it seemed that my Lord Voldemort would only eat if it cut a certain way or arranged a certain, I tried several different attempts to get it right but in the end I failed. I truly am sorry my Lord."

Harry was quiet for moment thinking on how to proceed. He knew his beloved was stubborn but to this extent? Maybe he was been pampering his love to much.

"Severus you were able to get the Dark Lord to 5 of the 7 dinners, how did you accomplish it?" Harry questioned ignoring Lucius for a moment.

"I had asked the house elves how you prepared his meals and was able to see through legilimency(?) Harry. Although I must say Harry that either you have something special that you do or the Dark Lord was pouting since he would only eat half before saying it didn't taste right even though it look identical to the ones in the house elves memories," Severus answered curiously.

"Lucius, you pride yourself on being slytherin yet you didn't seek out all of the resources to help you accomplish your goal so your punishment is feeling five days' worth of hunger starting now," Harry said and Lucius stomach growled and could barely move being and feeling so weak.

"Severus you did better but I expected better from you but since were able to him to the majority of your meals you will only feel two meals of hunger," Harry said casting the curse.

"Now Bellatrix, do you know who I am?" Harry asked keeping an eye on Lucius.

"Some lowlife that thinks he has control over us?" Bellatrix sneered when the silence released.

"tsk, tsk" Harry said casting a mild crucio on the half crazed woman, "Let's try this again, I am Lord Emerald, Lord Voldemort's lover. Remember a week ago when you were given a specific job?"

Bellatrix paled a little but regain her composure saying, "Yes and I performed it to the best of my abilities."

"Really?" Harry eyes widen in disbelief, "Force yourself on Lord Voldemort when he told you repeatedly that your advance are unwanted and undesired? He didn't eat breakfast at all. You didn't even care what he ate. Most of the breakfasts you served him wre unfit. And you call yourself his most devoted follower. You are nothing but tramp and whore. I think a week's worth of hunger as well as shocking curse for whenever you are near Lord Voldemort or touch him even if it is accidental you will feel thousands of lightning bolts throughout your body, thankfully the curse will not kill you just immense pain till you are no longer touching or near Lord Voldemort," Harry told her casting the spells on her. Almost immediately you could see the changes her as her face grew gaunt and pale with barely any strength if the ropes had been supporting her she would have fallen over by now.

Looking over at Lucius, Harry noticed that Lucius was barely conscious and Harry nodded at Severus. Severus calmly but quickly administered the nutrient potion and slowly Lucius became more aware and his color was coming back.

"Now on to you two," Harry said looking at the Lestrange brothers who have gone pale. Seeing how their Lord was exacting his punishment, were worried that they have failed forgetting that Harry had wanted to reward them.

"I wanted to thank you for making sure that Lord Voldemort always had tea and water and some type of fruit or biscuit nearby even though you weren't assigned a task. I have already talked to Lord Voldemort as well as several others and it would seem that you are always cleaning up after Bellatrix's messes and doing her assignments, is this true?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes my Lord it is true," Rodolphus answer with more strength then he felt.

"Why?"

"Well we have always admire the Dark Lord and had joined with Lucius and Severus but Bellatrix was a glory hog, trying to gain our Lord's attention unfortunately she didn't possess anything but a strong crucio and since she is tied to our house by marriage we were left to deal with it unless we wanted to suffer the outcome from a failure," Rodolphus told Harry while keeping an eye on his younger brother who was still pale.

"Hmm, since I have inherited the title of Lord Black, I, Lord Black, hereby annul the marriage between one Bellatrix Black and one Rodolphus Lestrange. With no repercussion to the Lestrange family," Harry stated formally, his Black signet ring glowed for a moment before returning to normal.

With a vicious grin Harry turned towards Bellatrix and said, "Hmmm, you really aren't fit to be a Black so from here on out Bellatrix Black is hereby disowned from Black Family. May you find someone who will take pity upon you. Oh and before I forget," Harry moved his hands in a complicated pattern before saying, "Numquam revelare. There now you shall never reveal anything you know about our side nor about your life. Ta ta!" Harry waved mockingly as Bellatrix disappear from the lawn.

Wiping his hands on conjured napkin, Harry turned back to the four men, "So from now on Rabastan and Rodolphus you are staying here. Lord Voldemort and I only attend to business here so you would have free reign over the house while we are gone. Lucius you are looking better, do you now understand why Lord Voldemort needs to eat? Our health to directly correlated to our magic. I had picked you and Severus because both us of trust you. Don't let me down again, however after seeing how stubborn our Lord is I will take precautionary steps in the future as I should have done this past time."

Lucius was looking at Harry as if he was child who was being scolded while Severus was looking on with more respect for the man Harry has become and the brothers were amazed that they were free from the horrible woman and had been praised.

"Well seeing as it is getting close to dinner time you are dismissed. Lucius owl me with the date and time for the dinner. Rabastan and Rodolphus please make yourselves at home and rummage through the clothing for something that fits. You are purebloods, it time for you start looking like one once again now that you are free from that wretched woman."

Lucius and Severus left with a small bow while the Lestrange Brothers hesitated. Rodolphus asked halting, "Why…did you help us? Besides making sure our Lord ate that is?"

Harry study them both for moment eyes flickering between the two before grinning and standing, "I've always hated Bellatrix for always making a move on my man plus you two have a certain soft spot in my heart."

With a wink and Harry was gone leaving two stunned brothers in the courtyard of a mansion filled with clothes and books.

Appearing in their kitchen, Harry went about the kitchen glaring at the house elves that were trying to take over the tasks. Finally after preparing a steak dinner cooked med-rare and a Caesar salad Harry placed a stasis spell on the food told the house elves to bring the dinner when he called for it. Walking into Voldemort study, Harry noticed his love was busy reading documents and his cheek had an ink stain. Smiling Harry sauntered over to his beloved cleaned the ink on his check with a swipe od his thumb bringing Voldemort's face up from his work.

"Dinner is ready," Harry told him gently looking into Voldemort's eyes, "We're having steak and salad."

Voldemort smiled and said, "Oh? Something or someone put you in a good mood."

"Lets talk over dinner my lovely," Harry replied eyes gleaming with happiness offering his hand to help his lover stand.

Chuckling Voldemort took the hand and together they made their way to their sitting room where they often took their meals. Seating down Harry called for their dinner and Voldemort lead the discussion.

"So its not often that I see that vengeful happiness. The last time I saw that was when you slew that rat," Voldemort started cutting his steak that was cooked to perfection unlike when Lucius had made it well done. No one else could cook like his only one.

"I have finally gotten rid of Bellatrix," Harry answered eating his salad.

"Thank you for waiting till she was no longer useful," Voldemort said savoring the taste.

"I'm just happy that she will no longer be around you," Harry replied leaning across the table to caress Voldemort's face as Voldemort leaned into the touch.

"Mmm I only want your touch, no one else will do," Voldemort told him nuzzling into the palm.

"No else shall touch you," Harry promised before leaning back to finish their dinner.

"So what else did you do today?" Voldemort asked as he continued to eat his perfect steak.

"Freed the Lestrange brothers and punished Lucius and Severus," Harry mentioned casually.

Voldemort actually choked a bit on his food when he heard what his love said.

"Why?"

"Because they failed in their duties," Harry replied shrugging.

Voldemort didn't question further, he knew that he could be cruel when he crucioed his followers for failures, or at least the ones he knew about, but Harry on the other hand could be downright vicious in his punishments and it all depended on much he liked you. He knew that his followers had been working harder and had better results for the last couple of years and it was all due to the rumors of the Dark Lord's punisher.

"Nothing to harsh?" Voldemort inquired as they were his favorite.

"Not at all seeing as I like Lucius and Severus. It was more of parent scolding their children," Harry replied smiling.


End file.
